In known systems, a single barcode is typically directly associated with a barcode data receiving device to support an association between the bar code and the device in a computer system, for example. Barcode readers are used with a medical device or other non-PC systems that incorporate embedded software. In industry and healthcare settings, barcode readers are used to capture information from a bar code label and insert it into a software system. This is usually done by using a barcode reader which is connected to a computer system or device. In this case, the data is read from a paper printed barcode label and inserted into an appropriate data field in storage in a system to which the barcode reader is attached. For other sensors, a similar direct connection arrangement may be used.
In known systems, a barcode reader typically needs to be physically connected to the system receiving the barcode data. If a wireless barcode reader is deployed, the barcode reader is still required to be matched with a specific device and the device is required to support a driver or connection option for a barcode reader (Serial, USB, or keyboard). In known systems that use a Bluetooth wireless barcode reader, for example, a user needs to use the barcode to scan a particular PC with which to setup a Bluetooth connection. The barcode reader is then associated to that PC.
Other than barcodes, a user may desire to input an image into a medical record of a patient. The process for attaching an image to a document or other part of a workflow on a desktop requires that the image be loaded on the desktop as a file. Then, the image is selected from the file system on the desktop to be attached or inserted into the medical record. Smart phones are great for taking photos, but the photo must be saved, uploaded, and selected on a desktop to attach the photo to a document or desktop application. Due to HIPAA and other privacy regulations, this is a troublesome process due to the image file residing in multiple locations along the way. This is also a cumbersome process.